Misnaken Identity
by leefert
Summary: Evidence from the police lockup ends up in a very unexpected and unwelcomed place the firehouse.


"Bosco, you got that paperwork done yet?" Sgt. Cruz asked

"No." Bosco replied

"What's the problem?" Sgt. Cruz asked

"There's no blank on this evidence form to mark SNAKE." Bosco cracked

"Well make one." Sgt. Cruz replied

Davis and Sully had just walked in and Davis heard part of the conversation.

"Snake?" He asked

"Yeah, seems that you can smuggle cocaine inside of a 10 foot python." Faith laughed

"10 foot?" Davis asked getting nervous.

"Yeah, the thing was huge." Bosco added

"Definitely glad that that wasn't our call." Davis replied

"Yeah, Davis isn't exactly a snake fan." Sully replied

"It didn't ride in your car." Faith replied

"Did you get a picture of it?" Bosco asked Faith.

"No, I thought you were going to." Faith replied

"I didn't." Bosco cracked

"Well I guess you have to go to the evidence lock up now to get one." Faith said

"Wait, it's here? In this building?" Davis asked nervously

"Yeah." Faith replied

"I think we need to go back out on the street now." Davis said

**Walsh backed the Squad back into the bay. They had spent the better part of their evening fighting a taxpayer. **

"**All I want to do is take a shower and eat and go to bed." Taylor said as she leaned her head against the back of her seat.**

"**Yeah, I'm with you on the eating and sleeping part." Lombardo replied**

"**Yeah, we know. How 'bout not snoring so the rest of us can do the sleeping part." DK cracked as everyone else laughed**

**The truck finally came to a stop and everyone piled out. They slowly made their way up the stairs into the kitchen area.**

"**Welcome back." Kim said to the tired firefighters**

**Each nodded slightly before taking up positions within the chairs of the kitchen or lounge. **

"**Taylor, go ahead and get your shower, we can wait." Jimmy said looking around. **

**Taylor nodded. **

"**Thanks guys, I won't take too long." She replied**

**She slowly made her way up the stairs to the bunkroom and then eventually towards the shower.**

**Everyone was relaxing until Taylor let out a blood curdling scream.**

"**Alex?" Walsh asked as the firefighters jumped up and ran up the stairs to see what was the matter.**

**Kim and Carlos followed close behind Lt. Johnson. **

**Taylor stood motionless in front of Jimmy's bunk. **

"**What's the matter?" DK asked**

"**Taylor, talk to us." Walsh added**

"**S… Sn… Snake!" She stuttered**

"**Snake?" Carlos asked**

**Taylor quickly nodded her head as all of the firefighters could now see the 10 foot python stretched out between two of the bunks.**

"**Somebody call animal control." Lt. Johnson said**

"**I'm on it." Kim said as she turned to run back down the stairs**

"**That's a big snake." Jimmy said**

"**I don't know about anyone else, but I wanna know how the hell it got in here." Lombardo replied**

"**I don't even want to think about it." Taylor said as she watched it moving slowly towards her bunk.**

"**Glad I'm not sleeping here tonight." Carlos said**

"**Nieto, I'd hit you, but that would require me taking my eyes off of that monster long enough to do so." Jimmy said. "I don't want to let it out of my sight, I'm afraid of where it might go. **

"**Or where it's already been." DK added**

"**This is NOT helping right now." Taylor said**

Bosco walked to the evidence lockup to try to get a picture of the snake.

"Hey, where's that snake we brought in earlier?" He asked the officer

"Over there where you left it." The officer said pointing to the corner where the bag lay.

Bosco walked over. "The bag's open."

"I didn't touch it." The officer said.

"Did you not hear me? The BAG is OPEN and the SNAKE is GONE." Bosco picked up the empty bag.

"It's gone?" The officer asked

"How can you not realize that a 10 foot snake crawled out of the bag?" Bosco couldn't believe it.

Bosco quickly rushed out of the evidence lock up and ran into Sgt. Cruz.

"You have that report done yet?" She asked

"I went to the evidence lock up to get a couple pictures but it's gone." Bosco said

"Gone?" Sgt. Cruz asked

"Yeah. Gone." Bosco replied

Sgt. Cruz went down to the lockup to see for herself. She looked around as she picked up the bag.

"How the HELL did this happen?" She asked

"Ask him." Bosco pointed

"We gotta find that snake." Sgt. Cruz said as she rushed out of the room.

They made their way up to the watch desk when Kim rushed into the building.

"There's a snake in the firehouse." She told the officer of the watch.

"Is it a python?" Bosco asked as he and Sgt. Cruz approached

Kim looked at him like he had two heads. "I don't know, it's a big snake."

Bosco and Cruz rushed out the door and across the street. Bosco ran up the stairs into the bunkroom. Other officers followed.

"Don't hurt it." Bosco said

"Is it a friend of yours Boscorelli?" Jimmy asked

"No, it's evidence." Cruz said

"How can that be evidence?" Walsh asked

"It's got cocaine in its belly." Bosco said

"Great a huge snake with cocaine high. This is getting better by the minute." Taylor said as the snake slithered its way a little closer to the group now.

"He looks like he's a mean son of a bitch. You have fun with that Bosco." DK said

"Okay, so catch him and get him out of our firehouse." Lt. Johnson added

"That's easier said than done." Faith said

"Okay, well then, while you are trying to remove him, I think I'm going outside now." Taylor said as she slid back through the crowd now gathered at the top of the stairs

"I'm right behind you." Kim said

"I hate snakes." Carlos added

It took a little while before animal control showed up and made their way up to the bunkroom.

"That's a big snake." The one officer said

"No kiddin.' You actually have to be smart to do that job?" DK asked

The officer looked at him.

"Would you rather I leave him here as your firehouse pet?" He asked

"No, you can definitely take it far… far… FAR away from here." Walsh replied

"Okay, then no more wise cracks about the Animal Control officers." The officer said

The two animal control officers approached the snake, who seemed to be enjoying his position at the moment. One of the officers had a huge pole; the other had the bag that the captured snake would be put into.

"I think I'd rather be the one holding the pole." Walsh said

"Yeah, that bag's just a little closer to that snake than I'd want to be." Lombardo replied

Right when they almost had the snake captured, the Claxton sounded.

"Squad 5-5, Adam 5-5-3 respond for an MVA with injuries 108 and Riverside."

The snake quickly darted towards Lombardo's open locker.

"Not my locker!" Joe said

"It's probably best we not watch this part. Let's go." Jimmy said as he pushed Joe towards the stairs.

Davis's radio perked up to life.

"5-5 Charlie, respond to 108 and Riverside for an MVA." The dispatcher said

"Saved by the radio." Davis grinned. "108 and Riverside, 5-5 Charlie."

Sully laughed as he and Davis left the room

"I want that thing gone by the time we get back." Lt. Johnson said on his way down the stairs

It took a 10 minute struggle before the officers finally managed to corral the snake and bag him up again.

"Guess this big girl's going to have to find a home at the zoo." The one animal control officer said

"You can't take that snake, it's evidence." Sgt. Cruz said. Without hesitating she then asked. "How do you know it's a girl?"

The officer laughed. "Because she's pregnant."

Sgt. Cruz, Bosco, and Faith all looked at each other.

"Pregnant?" Faith asked

"Yep. She's just trying to find a safe place to give birth." The officer said

"That white sack isn't full of cocaine?" Bosco asked

"No, actually, that's an egg sac." The officer said

Sgt. Cruz got angry.

"You mean, we went through all of this for a PREGNANT python?" She asked

The animal control officer smiled. "Afraid so."

"I don't believe this." Bosco said

Faith laughed. "I kind of think it's funny now."

"I saw him stuff a bag of white powder into it." Bosco said

"Maybe you need your eyes checked." Faith said as she started down the stairs ahead of the Animal Control officers and Sgt. Cruz.

"I don't believe this." Bosco said as he was left standing alone in the middle of the bunk room. "I can't believe that I was that stupid!"

"Believe it Bosco, now get back to work." Sgt. Cruz said as they headed down the stairs.

Bosco just stood there shaking his head in disbelief.


End file.
